


Serendipity

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bukkake, Canon Era, Casual Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, eren and erwin dont interact much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Levi is in dire need of a good lay, and Hanji promises to help him out. As always, their idea of helping is questionable and he winds up in Erwin's office, dressed in heels and lacy black lingerie. While waiting for his usual lover, he is (pleasantly?) surprised by who walks in instead.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless porn. It's like 90% Ereri and 10% Eruri. If you can't enjoy both then probably don't read it. Eren and Erwin don't really interact, they're more focused on Levi. Anyway, enjoy!

Levi readjusted himself against the edge of the desk for the fifth time in several minutes, glancing over at the clock with a sigh. Erwin was meant to be back very soon and there was no backing out now, no matter how foolish he was beginning to feel.

He ran his fingers over the sheer black stockings that covered his thighs, tracing up the straps holding them in place, over the matching black panties and up to the garter belt around his waist. He was standing a few inches taller in a pair of shiny black heels, which were quickly becoming his favourite part of the ensemble.

He had to give Hanji credit; he looked good. While they had been drinking together a few nights ago, Levi let it slip that it had been far too long since he’d gotten laid since Erwin was always so busy lately and Hanji suggested surprising him when he returned from the capital. When Levi asked what they had in mind, Hanji had just grinned unnervingly and told Levi not to worry, and that they would fix him right up.

Sure enough, this morning there had been a package left in his room and when he opened it, he’d cursed them and tossed the box aside. He came back a few hours later, and resigned himself to at least trying them on. He’d turned to look in the mirror, eyebrows lifting as he muttered to himself, “Not bad.”

So, he’d redressed, putting his uniform over the lingerie, tossing the shoes back into the box and made his way to Erwin’s office. 

After stripping again, he positioned himself in front of Erwin’s desk, ass resting against the edge with one ankle crossed over the other. He was drawing the line at trying to pose seductively. The outfit would speak for itself without him having to put himself in some awkward position.

Another ten minutes passed by and he was becoming impatient, arms crossed over his chest and fingers tapping against his bicep. Erwin had been due back around six, but it was half past seven now and just as Levi was wondering what had happened to keep him so late, there were footsteps outside the door.

Levi looked up from the worn carpet just as the door swung open and his breath caught in his chest. It wasn’t Erwin standing in the doorway, but Eren Jaeger, who was fumbling with a stack of papers. The young man was focusing so hard on keeping them from falling that he hadn’t noticed Levi yet. 

Finally, he glanced up as he took a step forward and then froze completely, the papers slipping from his fingers and falling to the floor.

“Captain!” He cried in a strained voice, looking unsure of what to do with himself. He eventually settled on pounding his fist against his chest in a salute.

The only thing running through Levi’s mind was _shitshitshitshit,_ and then _how could I forget to lock the fucking door?_ though he kept his face as impassive as always. He then remembered that Erwin was running late and he still needed a good fuck and this could be a perfect alternative. Eren had always had a very obvious crush on him, after all.

“Come here, Eren,” He finally said, gesturing at the boy with a crook of his finger.

Eren took a hesitant step forward and Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Well, close the door first,” He said and Eren nodded, turning back to shut the door. He gulped audibly when Levi added, “And lock it.”

Eren slowly made his way over to the desk, keeping his eyes trained on the carpet as he did, carefully stepping over the paperwork that littered the area. Levi studied him for a moment, eyes wandering over his soft, shaggy, brown hair to his broad shoulders and slim waist. Eren had always been attractive, even moreso now than when they’d first met, though Levi guessed the boy likely had no idea, or at least didn’t care either way. 

The younger man had his hands clasped over his crotch in a weak effort to conceal the bulge pressing against the seam of his pants. His green eyes flicked back and forth between the carpet and Levi’s high heels, then again to Levi’s stocking-clad thighs and once more to the silky black panties that left nothing to the imagination. 

“Do you like what you see?” Levi asked, amused by how red the scout’s face was.

Eren dared to meet his eyes for a moment as he licked his lips nervously and nodded slowly. 

“Uh, yes. You look… nice?” He tried, eyes quickly roaming over Levi’s body once more before snapping back up and Levi bit back a chuckle, charmed by the boy’s unwavering respect.

“I must look a little better than ‘nice’ for your dick to have gotten hard so fast,” The older man noted and Eren’s face flushed even darker.

“I’m so sorry, sir, I just, I wasn’t-”

Levi uncrossed his legs and spread them before grabbing Eren by the harness across his chest and pulling him forward until he was standing between his thighs. The boy looked bewildered, eyes wide and lips parted, hands up at his sides, clearly unsure of what to do with them.

“Don’t apologize. This works out in my favour,” Levi told him softly, tugging on the strap once more to bring the boy’s face down to his level, his lips hovering over Eren’s as he asked, “Do you want this?”

Eren swallowed harshly and gave a hum of agreement, unable to form words. Then Levi’s lips were on his, molding them together, rough and persistent. Eren whimpered as Levi’s tongue slipped into his mouth, lapping at the back of his teeth and sliding wetly against his own, coaxing it into retaliation.

The scout’s hands finally came to rest on Levi’s waist, frustratingly uncertain and respectful and not the tight, needy grip he wanted. Levi brought his own hands down to the boy’s belt, pulling him even closer until their groins pressed together, his thighs squeezing the scout’s hips as he rocked forward and Eren gasped into Levi’s mouth at the sudden friction.

“I want you to fuck me,” Levi said when he pulled away.

“C-Captain?” Eren replied in a nervous whisper.

“What’s the matter?” Levi asked, nipping at the scout’s lower lip teasingly, before adding, “You don’t want to?”

Eren let out another faint whimper, nodding slightly. “Yes, please.”

Levi smirked. The kid was so polite when he wanted to be, and he figured such manners deserved a reward. A good blow job might also help to loosen him up. Levi nudged him away and Eren looked confused as the older man slid off the edge of the desk, and stood in front of him, undoing the belt and fly of his pants.

“I appreciate how cute you’re being, Jaeger, but I need you to fuck me like you mean it. Maybe this will give you some encouragement, hm?”

The scout’s eyes widened in understanding as Levi lowered himself to his knees and wasted no time pulling Eren’s cock from his pants, giving it a few firm strokes and then lapping up a drop of precum that gathered at the tip, savouring it like it was a treat.

Eren trembled, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, eyes trained intently on Levi and the older man briefly wondered if he’d ever had his dick sucked before. If not, today was his lucky day.

Levi gripped the base and sucked the tip into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the crown. Eren tossed his head back, a small whine leaving his throat. Both of the scout’s hands came to rest on Levi’s head and the older man moaned encouragingly, wanting him to pull at his hair and thrust into his mouth. Eren simply petted at the silky black locks, looking back down into Levi’s fierce silver gaze.

Levi pulled away, still pumping Eren’s cock with his hand as he said, “Fuck my throat.”

Eren bit his lip, his thighs trembling slightly. “I don’t want to hurt you, Captain,” He muttered hoarsely.

Levi was both amused and frustrated, something between a smirk and a grimace crossing his face. 

“You won’t hurt me, Eren,” He assured him. “But maybe I’d like you to try.”

He punctuated this statement by opening his mouth again, grey eyes fixed on the boys face as he slowly swallowed down his entire length, squeezing his throat around the head. Eren groaned and gave a slight nod, hesitantly curling his hands into Levi’s hair. He pulled his hips back, sliding his cock halfway out of the older man’s mouth before easing it back inside. He did this a few more times, marveling at the sight of his length disappearing past his Captain’s lips and then sliding back out, glistening with his saliva, until Levi reached around and cupped Eren’s ass in his hands, forcefully pulling his hips forward.

Eren took the hint and began to move faster, gradually forgetting about Levi’s comfort and focussing more on his own pleasure. His eyelids fluttered shut, mouth hanging open as he panted and groaned with each thrust into the hot, wet mouth, the tip of his cock sliding down Levi’s throat with ease. Levi moaned with every sharp tug of his hair and Eren’s thrusts grew quicker, rougher and shallower as he became drunk on the vibrations.

Levi’s tongue continued to lap at the underside and Eren paused, holding himself still to enjoy the sensation. He hadn’t realized he was suffocating the other man until Levi finally shoved at his hips, pulling himself off Eren’s cock and gasping for air. Eren was about to apologize but cut himself off as he took in the man’s flushed cheeks, wet, swollen lips and hooded, lust-filled eyes.

He bit his lip and gripped the base of his dick tightly to keep from coming on the man’s face.

“That was good,” Levi told him and Eren felt his pride swell. “I want you to fuck me just like that.”

The older man stood again and Eren watched him walk around the desk, as graceful as ever even in four inch heels. Levi opened a drawer in Erwin’s desk, rummaging through whatever was inside. Reality hit Eren at that moment and he felt a twinge of panic. 

“Uh, sir?” He asked and then continued when Levi didn’t answer, “Why are you in the Commander’s office… like… this?” 

Levi glanced up in time to catch Eren’s vague hand gesture toward his ensemble and he smirked, shutting the drawer again after retrieving a small bottle of oil. 

“Erwin and I have… an arrangement,” He replied simply, coming back around to place the bottle in Eren’s hand. 

“How do you want me?” He asked, leaving no room for further questions, and Eren looked unsure again as he glanced down at the bottle he was now holding.

Levi rolled his eyes and decided not to wait for an answer, instead choosing to turn and face the desk, bending himself over it and presenting his ass to the scout.

As if drawn to it, Eren stepped forward, running his free hand over the black, see-through material, cupping a pale cheek in his hand and groaning softly at how firm and smooth it was. He’d always admired Levi’s ass from afar, and had fantasized more times than he could count about shooting his load all over these pale, round globes. The real thing was so much better and it was being offered to him on a silver platter.

“I…” He trailed off, not wanting to embarrass himself further, but unsure of what to do. Levi caught on quickly, glancing over his shoulder.

“Put the oil on your fingers and stretch me. Start with one and work your way up.”

Eren swallowed, giving a nod that Levi couldn’t see as he pulled the stopper from the bottle, pouring a generous amount across his fingers. He replaced the small cork with his clean hand and placed the bottle on the edge of the desk.

Rubbing the oil between his thumb and fingers to make sure they were well-coated, he watched as Levi reached behind himself, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of the panties to slide them down to his thighs. Eren’s mouth went dry and his cock throbbed as those perfect, unblemished cheeks were revealed, the tiny puckered entrance presented to him like the gift that it was.

The overwhelming urge to taste it took him and he dropped to his knees, gripping the older man’s hips in his hands as his mouth descended on his hole. The moment his tongue found it, Levi keened, arching against the desk in surprise.

“Oh, fuck!” He groaned as Eren’s tongue lapped at him, before pressing inside and twisting. The boy growled against him, the animalistic sound sending a chill up Levi’s spine. He panted, his cock twitching and leaking as Eren practically devoured him.

The younger man finally pulled away to take a breath, savouring the taste of Levi on his tongue as he slid a finger inside him. It went in easily enough and he soon added a second, earning another moan from the older man. He pumped them in and out, then scissored them to stretch him further. At one point, he twisted them around in a circular motion and Levi all but whined, thrusting his ass back against Eren’s hand and panting, “right there, right there.”

Wide-eyed with fascination and cock throbbing between his legs, Eren added a third finger, feeling the ring of muscle squeeze against the intrusion before relaxing again. He rubbed at that same spot, lust shooting through his gut with every moan his fingers earned him.

“Okay,” Levi groaned, his forehead resting against the desk. “Enough, enough.”

Eren reluctantly removed his hands from Levi’s ass and stood again. He lazily stroked himself, his cock achingly hard and in need of attention. He gazed down at Levi, eyes trailing from the closely shaven hairs at his neck, over his muscled back and trim waist and returning to his plump ass, the hole still damp and twitching. It was a beautiful sight, but he really wanted to see the man’s face.

“Can you… lie on your back?” He asked and Levi eyed Eren over his shoulder for a moment before standing straight again. He unclasped the stocking ties and slid the panties off completely, stepping out of them as he made his way around to the side of the desk, hoisting himself into a sitting position before lying back against the cool, dark wood.

Eren followed, stepping between the other man’s legs, hands coming to rest on his thighs, lifting them to open him up more. His eyes roamed over the man’s chest, abs and down to the arousal that lay heavily against his stomach. Levi's cock was bigger than he’d expected it to be and he licked his lips, hoping that some day they could do this again with their roles reversed.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to fuck me?” Levi asked, the irritation in his voice dampened slightly by the flush on his cheeks and the haze of lust still present in his eyes.

“Yes, sir,” Eren mumbled, reaching down to take his dick in his hand again, lining up the tip with Levi’s entrance.

“Wait,” the older man said suddenly, reaching up to grab the bottle of oil from the other side of the desk. He handed it to Eren who quickly coated himself with it. He slid open the nearest drawer and carelessly tossed the bottle inside. 

Properly lubricated now, Eren lined himself up again and pressed inside, torn between watching Levi’s face contort in pleasure, and watching his cock be enveloped by the man’s tight hole. Both would serve as masturbation material for the rest of his life, he was sure.

Once he was completely sheathed, he stood a little wider and pulled Levi closer until his ass was nearly hanging off the edge of the desk, hooking the man’s legs over his shoulders. He ran his hands up and down the silky stockings for a moment, enjoying the feel and giving Levi a moment to adjust. 

“Move,” Levi growled impatiently, and Eren nodded, gripping the man’s hips tightly before pulling out and slamming back in.

For a moment he worried he had been too rough when Levi threw his head back and cried out, but then he noticed the way the man’s torso undulated, and how his hands gripped the sides of the desk, and he felt encouraged to continue.

He built up a steady tempo, pounding into him relentlessly, his hips smacking against Levi’s ass creating a lewd rhythm as a backdrop for their moans. He spread Levi’s legs apart to lean forward, pressing sloppy kisses against the man’s chest, angling his hips to find that certain spot inside him again. He knew he found it when Levi cursed loudly, legs wrapping tightly around Eren’s waist, hands fisting into his hair as he tilted the scout’s face up to his own and crushed their lips together. 

They panted wetly into each other’s mouths, tongues gliding together messily and Eren reached a hand between them to wrap around Levi’s dick, pumping it firmly in time with his thrusts. He sped up, feeling his thighs quiver and balls tightening as he quickly approached his orgasm. 

“Captain, I’m...” He huffed weakly against the other man’s lips. Levi’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, blunt fingernails digging into his skin through his shirt.

“Not yet,” He commanded breathily, tilting his face into Eren’s neck and rolling his hips up to meet each thrust. “A little more…”

Levi sucked at his neck, and the sensation was enough to push Eren over the edge. The younger man’s body went rigid, and he let out a drawn-out groan, hips grinding against Levi’s ass as he emptied himself inside.

When the waves of his climax subsided, he pulled away slightly to look down at Levi, not missing the disappointment in the man’s eyes. He dropped his head again in shame, forehead resting against the man’s chest.

“Wait, just wait, I-I can,” Eren babbled incoherently, running his hands up and down Levi’s sides as he caught his breath. He tried again, saying more clearly, “I can go again, just give me a minute.”

Levi scoffed and Eren raised his head to look at him insistently as he said, “I can! I do it all the time! I don’t know if it’s a shifter thing, but I can get it up again almost instantly.”

Sure enough, Levi felt the boy’s softening member twitch and thicken inside of him and his brows shot up in intrigue. 

“Well, then, I’m definitely going to be keeping you around…” He trailed off as the sound of a key sliding into the lock caught both their attention, and the door to the office swung open.

Upon seeing the two men on his desk, Erwin halted in the doorway, just for a moment, before closing and locking it behind him.

“Levi,” He greeted, voice even and calm as if he’d walked in on them enjoying a cup of tea and not fucking on his desk. Levi returned his gaze with an equally blank expression.

“Eren,” Erwin turned his intense blue eyes on the scout and Eren felt his entire body flush. 

What could be more mortifying than the Commander walking in to find him with his pants around his ankles, balls-deep inside Captain Levi, who, by the way, still had his stocking-clad thighs wrapped around his waist?

“This is quite a treat to come back to,” He went on, and Eren jolted in surprise at the smirk that appeared on his lips. “I suppose I kept you waiting.”

He was speaking to Levi again, who simply shrugged his shoulder. 

“Eren was more than willing to fill in for you,” He said.

“Quite literally, I see,” Erwin replied wryly, eyes flicking back to Eren, who had barely taken a breath since the man first walked in.

“Don’t stop on my account,” He told the scout before pulling up a nearby chair and sitting down on it, facing them.

Unperturbed, Levi turned his attention back to Eren, running his fingers through the boy’s hair and undulating his hips, encouraging him to continue where he left off. Eren gave a choked moan, fully hard again despite the awkwardness of the situation; awkwardness apparently only he felt. 

He glanced up, meeting the Commander’s interested gaze, his eyes darting down to see the man cupping the very visible bulge in his pants. A whole new wave of arousal washed over him at the sight.

Then Levi’s hands were on his cheeks, forcing his attention back to him, their faces only a few inches apart, his grey eyes boring into Eren's green ones.

“Can you do this?” He asked softly, and Eren was surprised by the question. Levi wasn’t pressuring him to continue, but asking if he was comfortable with the situation. It was a little strange, he admitted to himself, but not nearly enough for him to want to pull out and leave. He still hadn’t made Levi come, and at this particular moment that was all he wanted.

He nodded and closed the gap between them, kissing Levi again as his hips picked up the furious rhythm from before. He grabbed the other man’s cock again, stroking it to it’s full hardness and soon Levi’s head was thrown back and he was moaning again. 

Eren was determined to make the man feel as good as he had, pressing kisses along his exposed neck, scraping teeth against his collarbone and sucking at his nipples, which he found were surprisingly sensitive when Levi gasped and arched in response. 

Erwin stood from his chair and walked over, hips level with Levi’s face and the shorter man turned his head to the side, licking at his lips in anticipation, watching with hooded eyes as Erwin pulled his cock from his pants. Eren looked on with fascination as Erwin placed one hand on the back of Levi’s head, the other guiding his thick length into the man’s waiting mouth. 

He began thrusting, slowly at first and then faster, until he was matching Eren’s own rhythm. Eren had been amazed at how easily Levi had deepthroated his cock, but Erwin’s was even longer and thicker than his own and Levi swallowed it down until his nose was nestled into the blond’s neatly trimmed hair.

Erwin and Eren both groaned at the sight while Levi laid back and allowed himself to be fucked from both ends, the two other men drawing countless muffled moans and whimpers from him.

Levi’s whines grew louder and more insistent with each thrust, hands scrambling for purchase on the desk and Eren continued to stroke his cock in tandem until finally the man’s body arched off the desk, legs nearly crushing Eren’s torso in their grip as he came, spurts of white decorating his chest and stomach.

Eren’s mouth fell open, the image of Levi reaching his peak burned into his mind and he cried out, pulling his cock from Levi’s ass just in time to release his load onto the man’s abdomen, staining the garter belt around his waist. Body still trembling with the aftershocks, he opened his eyes again to see Erwin grunt and slide his cock from between Levi’s lips and then pump himself to completion, ropes of thick come landing on the man’s face.

He released his hold on Levi’s hair and the shorter man’s head lolled back against the desk, chest heaving and face red, a pleased smirk on his lips. Eren swallowed harshly, trying to catch his own breath but the sight of his Captain completely wrecked and covered in come was making it difficult. 

His cock twitched in interest again when Levi dragged a finger up his stomach, catching a mixture of their fluids and then bringing it to his mouth for a taste.

Erwin let out a soft chuckle as he tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Satisfied?” He asked the shorter man.

Levi opened his eyes again and nodded, his face quickly changing from it’s pleasantly fucked out expression to his usual unreadable countenance.

“I need a bath,” He said, unwrapping his legs from around Eren’s waist, and Eren took it as a hint to pull out. He fixed his pants and tucked his shirt back in, trying to make himself presentable again while Erwin pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Levi, who used it to wipe off his face.

“I’ll go get you… some water, to clean up with,” Eren told him, feeling anxious again now that the post-orgasm glow was fading. 

“Thank you,” Levi replied, sitting up and looking down at himself with mild disgust, sighing, “The best part of getting dirty is getting clean again after.” 

When Eren returned with a bucket of water and some washcloths, he and Erwin each took one and cleaned Levi until he was satisfied and was able to re-dress in his uniform. Eren then picked up the papers he had dropped when he first came in, handing them to Erwin.

“Hanji asked me to put these on your desk, but you’re here now, so…” He said, trailing off awkwardly.

Erwin looked down at the papers, flipping through them with furrowed brows before clearing his throat and nodding.

“Right. Thank you, Eren. You can leave if you like. I’m sure I don’t need to ask for your discretion about the goings-on in here today?”

Eren’s eyes widened and he replied fervently, “Of course, sir!” then adding softly, “No one would believe me even if I told them…”

He gave them a salute and then hurriedly left the room. Once he was gone, Levi curiously glanced at the papers Erwin was still holding.

“What are those for?” He asked.

“I’m not sure,” Erwin answered honestly. “I can barely make out what they say, but they seem to be experimentation notes. I have no idea why Hanji would want me to have them. Maybe they got their paperwork mixed up.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed as everything clicked into place, and he muttered, “That crafty little shit.”

Erwin cocked a brow at Levi. “What?”

“I told Hanji I needed to get laid and they said they’d help. They got me that stupid lingerie and I thought that was the end of it,” He paused to shake his head, lips quirking in amusement. “They sent Eren in here knowing I’d be waiting for you.”

Erwin chuckled, tossing the papers down onto his desk.

“Well, Hanji doesn’t half-ass anything. They certainly delivered on their promise, didn’t they?” 

Levi simply hummed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Let me know what you think :D


End file.
